beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk07/IST3-1.OVR
InfoStar+ Tutor - Lesson 3 - 1st file. Strings 0x1DE-0x200 * 0x206-0x229 * * 0x22F-0x253 * * 0x259-0x27E * * 0x284-0x2AA * * 0x2B0-0x2D7 * * 0x2DD-0x315 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x31B-0x352 Program name. * InfoStar+ Tutor ™ * 0x358-0x38D * * 0x393-0x3C6 Program description. * Your on-screen tutorial * 0x3CC-0x4FD See above. * for the InfoStar+ program * 0x403-0x432 * * 0x438-0x465 Lesson number. * LESSON 3 * 0x46B-0x499 * * * 0x49F-0x4CE * * * * 0x4D4-0x504 * * * * 0x50A-0x53B * * * * 0x541-0x573 * * 0x579-0x5AA Release, product ID. Release 1.60, ID # 471653KQ-002 0x5B0-0x5ED Copyright. Copyright © 1984, MicroPro International Corporation. 0x5F3-0x61F All rights reserved. 0xB1F-0xB24 RETURN 0xB27-0xB38 to continue or 0xB3B-0xB3D ESC 0xB40-0xB49 to exit 0xB58-0xB7C You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xE37-0xE58 Program name and release. S T A R B U R S T - Release 1.0X 0xE5E-0xE77 Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984 0xE80-0xEA1 Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0xEA7-0xEC1 All rights reserved 0x10E1-0x10F0 Company name. MicroPro. 0x12D0-0x12D8 MAIN MENU 0x130D-0x130F 1 0x1313-0x1326 Forms & Data Entry 0x133B-0x133D 2 0x1341-0x1349 Reports 0x135E-0x1360 3 0x1364-0x136C Sorting 0x1381-0x1383 4 0x1387-0x1397 System Building 0x13AC-0x13AE H 0x13B2-0x13B7 Help 0x1425-0x1447 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x1492-0x149E ^KX to exitë? 0x14A0-0x14AF ^J for more info 0x14B5-0x14BB Choice: 0x15D2-0x15DD SORTING MENU 0x1620-0x1622 1 0x1626-0x163C Sort Data and Index 0x1651-0x1653 2 0x1657-0x1672 Prepare Form for Sorting 0x1687-0x1689 3 0x168D-0x16B3 Sort Data and Index to another file 0x16C8-0x16CA 4 0x16CE-0x16EF Sort Data only to another file 0x1704-0x1706 H 0x170A-0x1711 Help 0x178D-0x17AF Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x17FA-0x180D ESC to previous menu 0x1811-0x1820 ^J for more info 0x1826-0x182C Choice: 0x1943-0x194E REPORTS MENU 0x1991-0x1993 1 0x1997-0x19AF Create a Quick Report 0x19C4-0x19C6 2 0x19CA-0x19E3 Create a Custom Report 0x19F8-0x19FA 3 0x19FE-0x1A0F Print a Report 0x1A24-0x1A26 H 0x1A2A-0x1A31 Help 0x1A9F-0x1AC1 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x1B0C-0x1B1F ESC to previous menu 0x1B23-0x1B32 ^J for more info 0x1B38-0x1B3E Choice: 0x1B4B-0x1B98 LIN=003 COL=037 NUM=001 LEN=015 POS=001 EDC=__ HELP SCREEN 3 0x1B9F-0x1BEA CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x1BF1-0x1C35 ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x1C3C-0x1C88 DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x1C8F-0x1CDB INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x1CE2-0x1D2D OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle Key 0x1D8A-0x1D9C Enter exit command: 0x1DA3-0x1DEC A=Abort without saving form B=save form & Boot operating system 0x1DF3-0x1E37 C=save form and Continue D=save form and chain DataStar 0x1E3E-0x1E61 SPACE=continue without saving form 0x1E68-0x1E9E (A/B/C/D/SPACE): 0x1EB8-0x1EE1 IIIIIIII SSSSSSS 0x1EE7-0x1F10 II SS SS 0x1F16-0x1F5F II NN NN FFFFF OOOO SS TTTTTT AAAA RRRRR ++ 0x1F65-0x1FB2 II NN NN FF OO OO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1FB8-0x2003 II NNN NN FFFF OO OO SS TT AAAAAA RRRRR ++++++ 0x2009-0x2052 II NN NNN FF OO OO SS SS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x2058-0x20A1 IIIIIIII NN NN FF OOOO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x2217-0x2224 InfoStar+ 0x2233-0x2240 Data Base Management [0x22E3-0x22F0 Create Forms 0x2374-0x2380 Define Fields 0x2410-0x241D Create Records 0x24C1-0x24D0 Store Data 0x2564-0x2571 Retrieve Data 0x2610-0x261C Update Files 0x269F-0x26AC Sort Data 0x2733-0x2741 Summarize Data 0x27DE-0x27EB Write Reports 0x2841-0x2876 Please type your first name: __________ Press RETURN. 0x28EF-0x2905 Good to see you again, 0x2912 * 0x2918-0x291E /\ / 0x2924-0x2929 < ** > 0x292F-0x2933 \/\/ 0x2939-0x2969 So far you've learned how to create Quick Reports 0x296F-0x29A2 and Quick Summary Reports. Now I'll show you how to 0x29A8-0x29D8 sort data in a file in order to produce different 0x29DE-0x29EE kinds of reports. 0x29F4-0x2A1B I've divided this lesson into six parts: 0x2AB6-0x2ADA 1 Introduction to Sorting 0x2AF1-0x2B15 2 Preparing a form 0x2B2C-0x2B50 3 Sorting the data file 0x2B67-0x2B8B 4 Running a Quick Report 0x2BA2-0x2BC6 5 Sorting from the system prompt 0x2BDD-0x2C01 6 A Sorting shortcut 0x2C97-0x2CCC Before you start, there are two things I need to know: 0x2CD2-0x2D04 Do you want to hear a "BEEP" if you make a mistake? 0x2D21 Y 0x2D24-0x2D31 for BEEP ON 0x2D34 N 0x2D37-0x2D43 for BEEP OFF 0x2D4C-0x2D56 Y or N only 0x2D9B-0x2DBC Where do you want to go from here? 0x2DD0-0x2DE5 Type the part number: 0x2DE8 1 0x2DEB / 0x2DEE 2 0x2DF1 / 0x2DF4 3 0x2DF7 / 0x2DFA 4 0x2DFD / 0x2E00 5 0x2E03 / 0x2E06 6 0x2E0F-0x2E2B Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6 only 0x2E7F-0x2E95 INTRODUCTION TO SORTING 0x2E9D-0x2ED9 InfoStar+ reads and prints records in the same order in which 0x2EDF-0x2F1C they appear in the data file. So, every time you want records 0x2F22-0x2F5E printed in a different order, you need to SORT the data file. 0x2F72-0x2F94 Here is an unsorted data file. 0x2F9A-0x2F9C * 0x2FA2-0x2FA9 \ /\ 0x2FAF-0x2FB8 < ** > 0x2FBE-0x2FC6 \/\/ 0x303B-0x3055 WIDGETS,99.98,199.96,155 0x30BD-0x30D7 GIZMOS,129.15,258.30,136 0x313F-0x3159 BODKINS,325.68,651.36,46 0x31C1-0x31DB GADGETS,43.95,87.90,214 0x3243-0x325D WHATSITS,135.55,271.10,134 0x32D7-0x32F3 The records appear in neither 0x32F9-0x331E alphabetical nor numerical order. 0x3324-0x3348 To see what a Quick Report would 0x334E-0x3371 look like if you were to select 0x3377-0x3397 this file for your report... 0x33A9-0x33B2 Press the 0x33B5-0x33BC SPACEBAR 0x33C5-0x33D6 Press the SPACEBAR 0x33F8-0x3403 PRODUCTS.DTA file. PRODUCTS.DTA 0x346B-0x3485 PRODUCT REPORT 0x36A8-0x36BF WIDGETS,99.98,199.96,155 0x36C7-0x36E2 WIDGETS 155 99.98 199.96 0x36F8-0x370F WIDGETS,99.98,199.96,155 0x371D-0x3738 WIDGETS 155 99.98 199.96 0x3740-0x3757 GIZMOS,129.15,258.30,136 0x375F-0x377A GIZMOS 136 129.15 258.30 0x3790-0x37A7 GIZMOS,129.15,258.30,136 0x37B5-0x37D0 GIZMOS 136 129.15 258.30 0x37D8-0x37EF BODKINS,325.68,651.36,46 0x37F7-0x3812 BODKINS 46 325.68 651.36 0x3828-0x383F BODKINS,325.68,651.36,46 0x384D-0x3868 BODKINS 46 325.68 651.36 0x3870-0x3886 GADGETS,43.95,87.90,214 0x388E-0x38A9 GADGETS 214 43.95 87.90 0x38BF-0x38D5 GADGETS,43.95,87.90,214 0x38E3-0x38FE GADGETS 214 43.95 87.90 0x3906-0x391F WHATSITS,135.55,271.10,134 0x3927-0x3942 WHATSITS 134 135.55 271.10 0x3958-0x3971 WHATSITS,135.55,271.10,134 0x397F-0x399A WHATSITS 134 135.55 271.10 0x39B3-0x39EA Suppose you want to produce a report that lists products 0x39F1-0x3A23 alphabetically by name. First, assign Product Name 0x3A2A-0x3A62 as the Key field, and then instruct FORMSORT, InfoStar+'s 0x3A69-0x3A99 speedy sorting program, to rearrange the records. 0x3AA0-0x3AA1 /\ 0x3AA8-0x3AAD < ** > 0x3AB4-0x3AB7 \/\/ 0x3B40-0x3B59 PRODUCT RECORD 0x3B7F-0x3B9C Product Name: *************** 0x3BBF-0x3BDF Wholesale Price: ________ 0x3BF5-0x3C12 Retail Price: ________ 0x3C37-0x3C55 Stock on Hand: ________ 0x3D35-0x3D43 *************** 0x3D59-0x3D67 *************** 0x3DB8-0x3DC0 * 0x3DC6-0x3DCD /\ / 0x3DD3-0x3DD8 < ** > 0x3DDE-0x3DE2 \/\/ 0x3DE8-0x3E23 FORMSORT works behind the scenes to alphabetize your records 0x3E29-0x3E5D by Key field. All you see on the screen are messages 0x3E63-0x3E90 telling you how many records are being sorted. 0x3F56-0x3F6F WIDGETS,99.98,199.96,155 0x4046-0x405F GIZMOS,129.15,258.30,136 0x4136-0x414F BODKINS,325.68,651.36,46 0x4226-0x423F GADGETS,43.95,87.90,214 0x4316-0x432F WHATSITS,135.55,271.10,134 0x440D-0x4412 Press 0x4415-0x441D SPACEBAR 0x4420-0x4431 to see file sorted 0x443A-0x444B Press the SPACEBAR 0x446E-0x4485 BODKINS,325.68,651.36,46 0x448D-0x44A4 BODKINS,325.68,651.36,46 0x44BA-0x44D0 GADGETS,43.95,87.90,214 0x44D8-0x44EE GADGETS,43.95,87.90,214 0x4504-0x451A GIZMOS,129.15,258.30,13 0x4523-0x453A GIZMOS,129.15,258.30,136 0x4550-0x4569 WHATSITS,135.55,271.10,134 0x4571-0x458A WHATSITS,135.55,271.10,134 0x45A0-0x45B7 WIDGETS,99.98,199.96,155 0x45BF-0x45D6 WIDGETS,99.98,199.96,155 0x45EF-0x4614 Look at your sorted file! The records 0x461A-0x463A are listed in alphabetical order. 0x4640 * 0x4646-0x464A /\ / 0x4650-0x4655 < ** > 0x465B-0x465E \/\/ 0x4674-0x468B BODKINS,325.68,651.36,46 0x469F-0x46B5 GADGETS,43.95,87.90,214 0x46C9-0x46E0 GIZMOS,129.15,258.30,136 0x46F4-0x470D WHATSITS,135.55,271.10,134 0x4721-0x4738 WIDGETS,99.98,199.96,155 0x474E-0x4754 BODKINS 0x475A-0x4760 GADGETS 0x4766-0x476B GIZMOS 0x4771-0x4778 WHATSITS 0x477E-0x4784 WIDGETS 0x479A-0x47DC Now you could use Quick Report to produce a report listing products 0x47E2-0x4811 in alphabetical order. It would look like this: 0x48A2-0x48C5 NAME REPORT 0x48D3-0x48F6 __/__/__ 0x490B-0x4931 PRODUCT STOCK WHOLESALE RETAIL 0x493D-0x4963 ------- ----- --------- ------ 0x496F-0x4995 BODKINS 46 325.68 651.36 0x49A1-0x49C7 GADGETS 214 43.95 87.90 0x49D3-0x49F9 GIZMOS 136 129.15 258.30 0x4A05-0x4A2B WHATSITS 134 135.55 271.10 0x4A37-0x4A5D WIDGETS 155 99.98 199.96 0x4AF1-0x4AF7 BODKINS 0x4AFD-0x4B03 GADGETS 0x4B09-0x4B0E GIZMOS 0x4B14-0x4B1B WHATSITS 0x4B21-0x4B27 WIDGETS 0x4B41-0x4B4B WHAT'S NEXT 0x4B53-0x4B94 You can produce different reports on the same data by changing the 0x4B9A-0x4BDE Key field, sorting the PRODUCTS file, and then running a Quick Report 0x4BE4-0x4BF7 on that sorted file. 0x4BFD-0x4C23 Next you'll produce a report that lists 0x4C29-0x4C4C products in order by wholesale price 0x4C52-0x4C64 instead of by name. 0x4CCA-0x4CDD PRODUCT WHOLESALE 0x4CEE-0x4D01 ------- --------- 0x4D12-0x4D25 GADGETS 43.95 0x4D36-0x4D49 WIDGETS 99.98 0x4D5A-0x4D6D GIZMOS 129.15 0x4D7E-0x4D91 WHATSITS 135.55 0x4DA2-0x4DB5 BODKINS 325.68 0x4E1A-0x4E39 You'll follow these three steps: 0x4F9F-0x4FBD 1) Prepare the form for sorting 0x4FD1-0x4FE5 2) Sort the data file 0x4FF9-0x5010 3) Create a Quick Report 0x5049-0x5068 Type SB IS and then press RETURN 0x50B1-0x50BC Press RETURN 0x51F3-0x521B Choose the sorting option to sort a file. 0x522E-0x5237 Press the 0x523A-0x524B appropriate number 0x5257 3 0x525B-0x5261 Sorting 0x5269-0x528B Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x5291-0x529A 3 Sorting 0x5304-0x5309 Press 0x530C-0x5311 RETURN 0x531A-0x5325 Press RETURN 0x5442-0x5487 FORMSORT, the InfoStar+ sorting program, organizes your data and index 0x548D-0x54D1 files. The first step is to prepare a form for sorting. Then choose 0x54D7-0x551C option 3 or 4 on the Sorting Menu if you want the original file copied 0x5522-0x554A and the sorted file placed in a new file. 0x555D-0x5566 Press the 0x5569-0x557A appropriate number 0x5586 2 0x558A-0x55A1 Prepare Form for Sorting 0x55A9-0x55CB Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x55D1-0x55EB 2 Prepare Form for Sorting 0x5610 2 0x5614-0x562B Prepare Form for Sorting 0x5633-0x5655 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x565B-0x5675 2 Prepare Form for Sorting 0x56EB-0x56F0 Press 0x56F3-0x56F8 RETURN 0x5701-0x570C Press RETURN 0x5869-0x5897 Enter drive (A:,B:,C:) containing form to copy: 0x5993-0x59DA To prepare a form for sorting, you'll first make a copy of your original 0x59E1-0x5A29 form and give it a new name. Keeping your original form unchanged allows 0x5A30-0x5A6B you to continue producing reports in the original Key order. 0x5A78-0x5AAE InfoStar+ is asking where the original form is located. 0x5AE2-0x5AE6 Type 0x5AE9-0x5AFB W: and press RETURN 0x5B36-0x5B3B RETURN 0x5B44-0x5B4F Press RETURN 0x5B7C-0x5BAB Enter drive (A:,B:,C:) containing form to copy: 0x5BB5-0x5BE3 Enter form name to copy FROM: 0x5BF2-0x5C14 Type the name of the original form. 0x5C27 * 0x5C2D-0x5C31 \ /\ 0x5C37-0x5C3C < ** > 0x5C42-0x5C45 \/\/ 0x5C6A-0x5C87 Type PRODUCTS and press RETURN 0x5CD0-0x5CDB Press RETURN 0x5D08-0x5D3F Enter form name to copy FROM: PRODUCTS 0x5D46-0x5D74 Enter form name to copy TO: 0x5D7D-0x5DAA Call this new copy of the PRODUCTS form SORT1. 0x5DCC-0x5DE6 Type SORT1 and press RETURN 0x5E21-0x5E26 RETURN 0x5E2F-0x5E3A Press RETURN 0x5E67-0x5E9B Enter form name to copy TO: SORT1 0x5EA2-0x5EE0 Press RETURN to continue this task or ^U to stop: 0x5EE8-0x5F15 You have an option to stop at this point or to 0x5F1B-0x5F31 continue. Let's go on. 0x5F44-0x5F49 Press 0x5F4C-0x5F52 RETURN 0x5F55-0x5F5F to continue 0x5F68-0x5F73 Press RETURN 0x5FA2-0x5FD7 Program name, release and product ID. MicroPro FormGen Release 1.6X ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x5FDD-0x6012 Copyright. Copyright © 1978, 1984 MicroPro International Corp. 0x6018-0x603C All rights reserved 0x6064-0x607C PRODUCT RECORD 0x6083-0x60A4 Product Name: *************** 0x60AB-0x60C5 Wholesale Price: ________ 0x60CC-0x60E6 Retail Price: ________ 0x60ED-0x6107 Stock on Hand: ________ 0x6202-0x6247 InfoStar+ has taken you to FORMGEN and displayed your copy of PRODUCTS 0x624D-0x628F (which you just named SORT1). Now you can change the Key field. I 0x6295-0x62D7 positioned the cursor in the Product Name field, so go ahead and... 0x62E9-0x62F7 Switch off the 0x62FA-0x6307 Key assignment 0x6313-0x631F ^K=toggle Key 0x6327-0x6349 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x634F-0x635B ^K=toggle Key 0x6374-0x6382 _______________ 0x638C-0x6398 ^K=toggle Key 0x63A6-0x63DD On this screen use the commands for moving the cursor to 0x63E4-0x6423 other fields (items), to make Wholesale Price the new Key field. 0x6448-0x6460 Move the cursor into the 0x6463-0x646F field labeled 0x6475-0x6489 Wholesale Price 0x648C-0x6498 then press ^K 0x64C7-0x64D2 ^A=left item 0x64D8-0x64E4 ^F=right item 0x64EC-0x650E Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x6514-0x6533 ^A=left item or ^F=right item 0x6551-0x655C ^A=left item 0x6562-0x656E ^F=right item 0x6667-0x6669 003 0x666D-0x668A NUM=001 LEN=015 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x66A7-0x66A9 006 0x66AD-0x66CA NUM=003 LEN=008 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x66E7-0x66E9 008 0x66ED-0x670A NUM=004 LEN=008 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x6727-0x6729 005 0x672D-0x674A NUM=002 LEN=008 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x67A4-0x67C9 Move the cursor into the field labeled 0x67CF-0x67EE Wholesale Price then press 0x67F1-0x67F2 ^K 0x67FF-0x680B ^K=toggle Key 0x6813-0x6835 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x683B-0x6847 ^K=toggle Key 0x6860-0x6867 ******** 0x6871-0x687D ^K=toggle Key 0x688B-0x68D7 Now your Key field is Wholesale Price. After you exit FORMGEN, you have only 0x68DE-0x6907 one thing left to do--sort your data file. 0x692C-0x6931 Press 0x6934-0x6935 ^C 0x6939-0x6948 to exit FORMGEN 0x6954-0x695F ^C=form done 0x6967-0x6989 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x698F-0x699A ^C=form done 0x69B3-0x69BE ^C=form done 0x6A01-0x6A02 ^C 0x6A2A-0x6A4C B=save form & Boot operating system 0x6A5C-0x6A78 Press B to complete your exit 0x6B99-0x6BE1 Your new form is ready and you're back at the Sorting Menu. Since you're 0x6BE7-0x6C2D going to create a Quick Report, you'll only need to sort the data file. 0x6C3F-0x6C48 Press the 0x6C4B-0x6C5C appropriate number 0x6C6C-0x6C8B Sort data only into another file 0x6C93-0x6CB5 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x6CBC-0x6CDD Sort data only into another file 0x6D06-0x6D25 Sort data only into another file 0x6D2D-0x6D4F Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x6D55-0x6D77 4 Sort data only into another file 0x6DF1-0x6DF6 Press 0x6E07-0x6E12 Press RETURN 0x6F7C-0x6FAA Enter drive (A:,B:,C:) containing file to sort: 0x70AC-0x70DA FORMSORT wants to know which drive contains the 0x70E1-0x7101 files you want to sort. For now, 0x7108 * 0x710E-0x7112 \ /\ 0x7118-0x711D < ** > 0x7123-0x7126 \/\/ 0x7147-0x714B Type 0x714E-0x7160 W: and press RETURN 0x719B-0x71A0 RETURN 0x71A9-0x71B4 Press RETURN 0x71E1-0x7210 Enter drive (A:,B:,C:) containing file to sort: 0x721A-0x7248 Enter file name to sort FROM: 0x7257-0x7285 Now tell FORMSORT the name of the data file 0x728B-0x72AD you want to sort. 0x72C2-0x72C9 PRODUCTS 0x72D2-0x72EF Type PRODUCTS and press RETURN 0x732A-0x732F RETURN 0x7338-0x7343 Press RETURN 0x7370-0x73A7 Enter file name to sort FROM: PRODUCTS 0x73AE-0x73DC Enter file name to sort TO: 0x73E5-0x740F Here you name the new file, the one that 0x7415-0x7431 will contain the sorted data. 0x7453-0x746D Type SORT1 and press RETURN 0x74A8-0x74AD RETURN 0x74B6-0x74C1 Press RETURN 0x74EE-0x7522 Enter file name to sort TO: SORT1 0x7529-0x7568 Press RETURN to continue this task or ^U to stop: 0x7570-0x7599 Again, InfoStar+ gives you a chance to 0x759F-0x75BB abandon this task. 0x75CE-0x75D3 Press 0x75D6-0x75DC RETURN 0x75DF-0x75E9 to continue 0x75F2-0x75FD Press RETURN 0x762D-0x7639 RUN FORMSORT 0x763D-0x7645 W:sort1/D 0x7648-0x7651 W:products 0x7665-0x768B Program name, release and product ID. FormSort Release 1.6X ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x7691-0x76CC Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 MicroPro International Corporation. 0x76D2-0x76E5 All rights reserved. 0x76F9-0x772F Please wait ... FormSort is now sorting the Data file. 0x7743-0x775D *** Sort/Merge Complete *** 0x7770-0x7775 NOLIST 0x787F-0x78C8 The messages you see on the screen while FORMSORT is at work are explained 0x78CE-0x78EF in your InfoStar+ Reference Guide. 0x7A0A-0x7A2F Sorting is a snap with FORMSORT! With 0x7A35-0x7A57 InfoStar+ and a few keystrokes, you 0x7A5D-0x7A81 can have many reports within minutes! 0x7A87-0x7AA6 Look at your sorted data file... 0x7AB8 * 0x7ABA-0x7ABD /\ 0x7AC3-0x7AC8 < ** > 0x7ACE-0x7AD2 \/\/ 0x7AEC-0x7B02 GADGETS,43.95,87.90,214 0x7B08-0x7B1F WIDGETS,99.98,199.96,155 0x7B25-0x7B3C GIZMOS,129.15,258.30,136 0x7B42-0x7B5B WHATSITS,135.55,271.10,134 0x7B61-0x7B78 BODKINS,325.68,651.36,46 0x7B8E-0x7B92 43.95 0x7B98-0x7B9C 99.98 0x7BA2-0x7BA7 129.15 0x7BAD-0x7BB2 135.55 0x7BB8-0x7BBD 325.68 0x7BDE-0x7BE7 Press the 0x7BEA-0x7BF7 Previous Menu 0x7BFA-0x7BFC key 0x7C08-0x7C1B ESC to previous menu 0x7C23-0x7C40 Look for this wording above--- 0x7C46-0x7C59 ESC to previous menu 0x7D87-0x7DD0 You're doing great! Now that your data file is sorted by Wholesale Price, 0x7DD6-0x7E19 you can produce a report that lists products in order by price, from 0x7E1F-0x7E32 smallest to largest. 0x7E44-0x7E4E Choose the 0x7E51-0x7E57 Reports 0x7E5A-0x7E60 option 0x7E70-0x7E76 Reports 0x7E7E-0x7EA0 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x7EA6-0x7EAF 2 Reports 0x7F19-0x7F1E Press 0x7F21-0x7F26 RETURN 0x7F2F-0x7F3A Press RETURN 0x8056-0x8081 Here you'll choose to create a Quick Report. 0x8094-0x809D Press the 0x80A0-0x80B1 appropriate number 0x80C1-0x80D5 Create a Quick Report 0x80DD-0x80FF Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x8105-0x811C 1 Create a Quick Report 0x8141 1 0x8145-0x8159 Create a Quick Report 0x8161-0x8183 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x8189-0x81A0 1 Create a Quick Report 0x81B6 1 0x8211-0x8216 Press 0x8219-0x821E RETURN 0x8227-0x8232 Press RETURN Program in Action